


love lost

by Ursacub98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #LetBoyscry2019, #LetShiromornAdam, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cannon Character Death, Missing Scene, Shiro & Lance bonding, Voltron Sesaon 8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursacub98/pseuds/Ursacub98
Summary: Shiro visits Lance in his room aboard the Atlas after the events of the finale.





	love lost

Lance was in his room aboard the Atlas, floating through space after the final showdown with Honerva and after Allura…  
Lance couldn’t think about it.

To watch Allura sacrifice herself, to watch her say her goodbyes to everyone, to have her say good-bye to him, share a last kiss before seeing her walk away with Honerva into who knows what, to have to tell Coran of what had happened……  
He hadn’t eaten, slept or left his room very much. 

Hunk had been through a few times to do what he could to cheer him up and get him to eat. It usually had worked for a short time. But he was busy most of the time; helping feed everyone else, probably not eating or sleeping much himself by the looks of him. 

Then again, he could say the same of the others, though some were better at hiding it than others. 

Lance was ruminating on all of this when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said in a manner most unlike his “Goofball, Lover-boy Lance” persona. The door opened, and standing in the door was, to his surprise, Shiro.

“Hey,” he said, coming into lance’s room. “Hey,” he responded, siting up and putting his legs on the floor, allowing Shiro room to sit down on his bed. 

“How have you been?” he asked after a minute. “fine,” lance said, even though that was a lie, and he could tell by the way he saw Shiro look at him of the corner of his eye, the former black paladin didn’t believe him. 

“I just want to say,” Shiro said, “I know how you feel.” 

“What do you mean,” lance said, not knowing what in the conga line of trauma that was Shiro’s life could possibly relate to lance’s current situation. 

“I mean I knew about you and Allura,” he said, sadly looking at the picture of lance and Allura on the “date” they had the night before the Atlas had launched on his bedside table.

“oh,” said lance in a small voice, wondering where he was going with this.”

“It’s just..." 

He paused, took a shaky breath, and lance looked at him, seeing his steely façade begin to crack.  
“I know what it’s like to lose a…

A significant other.” 

Lance looked at Shiro. He suddenly remembered, from the days before the Kerberos mission, seeing Shiro walking hand-in-hand with another instructor. 

He remembered the two were considered the coolest people in the whole garrison, and were the subjects of all kinds of gossip. 

He remembered that same teacher (looking very upset himself) had been seen trying to calm a distraught Keith after news about the Kerberos crew had broken. 

He remembered Shiro being led away after their return to the garrison and people looking at each other like they had suddenly remembered something. 

Of how Shiro had seemed off at their meeting for their first de-brief after that. 

“Adam….” Lance said. 

He had, again, missed an opportunity to help Shiro out…to comfort his hero, his friend. 

Shiro gave a sharp inhale that was almost a sniff or a whimper, and pulled a picture out of his uniform:  
A picture of him and Adam in white flight suits together in front of a plane. 

“Yeah…” Shiro said Shakely, “Adam.” 

Lance had never seen Shiro like this….

“hey man,” he said, “you… you should have told us sooner… we could have helped you….”

“I didn’t want to bother you guys…” Shiro said. 

“But now I know, and I can help you. Same with everyone else. Mabey we can even help you find a new boyfriend… I think I saw that one guy on the bridge checking you out…. what’s his name?”  
“Curtis,” Shiro said, smiling and blushing a bit, though the blushing part might have been lance’s imagination, or the lighting maybe.

“And…” said Shiro, “maybe we can help you find a new girlfriend…. or boyfriend…. or gender-neutral/non-binary significant other. Whichever one you’d prefer. I won’t judge you in any case “.

They chuckled and shared smiles at this, before Shiro added after a pause, “I know Pidge and Keith are available…”

Somehow, they both laughed, which felt strange but kinda good, before stopping, looking at the pictures of their respective significant others. 

“I’ll always miss her though,” said lance, finally beginning to crack. 

“I know…. I’ll always miss Adam,” He admitted in a tone lance had never hear Shiro use before. 

And he knew how Shiro felt. 

Despite the short time he and Allura had together, both as friends, teammates and as a couple, he had truly loved her. And before their relationship had really taken off, she was gone.

He didn’t know if he’d ever fully recover from that. 

“But you’re Amazing Shiro. You’ll find love again,” lance said, wanting to comfort Shiro instead of focusing on his own misery.

Shiro gave a little smile, “You’re amazing to, you know. Even though you so often view others as better than you, you’re still amazing in your own way. You’re a talented pilot and a good friend. I mean, you helped that…. thing even after it yelled at you. You’ll find love again. But first, let it out. We’re here for you. I’m here for you.” 

These last words triggered something in lance, and everything just came pouring out. He was soon letting it out, right in Shiro’s arms. And if he hadn’t been crying so hard, he might have noticed that Shiro was taking his own advice.

**Author's Note:**

> So....
> 
> There are certain character deaths I don't necessarily approve of in this show, but I couldn't help but imagine a scene like that happening.
> 
> This was also posted on my Amino where it was posted as a prize for a contest and I thought it would be cool to post it here.
> 
> This is kinda my first piece I've published on here...so any and all and feedback is appreciated!!!!  
> (also don't mind the spelling and grammar...) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
